Sonic and the Olympians
by IHeartTurtles18
Summary: Sonic is sent to Ancient Greece to stop Hecate, the goddess of witchcraft from using her powers that will destroy Greece and Mount Olympus. She already placed a curse on the 6 Olympians, so can Sonic win and put an end to Hecate's wickedness? Rated T for some violence, but there won't be any swear words in this story!
1. Chapter 1

Sonic and the Olympians

Chapter 1:

It was a beautiful, warm late summer morning at Tails' house. After an amazing victory over 's new evil plan to take over the world, Sonic and Tails decided to plan a party at Tails' house with all their friends. The party would start in two hours, so Sonic came early to help Tails get everything ready in time. Sonic was happy to see Tails so excited and happy, and it made him happy as well.

"Sonic, can you please tie the streamers over there? Tails asked Sonic as he was placing a white table cover over a table on his porch.

"Sure thing buddy!" Sonic said. And he ran to the box of party stuff, grab a blue roll of streamers and tied them all around from the porch to a tree growing out in the front yard.

"Alright the streamers are up! Are you sure you wanna use them? It's not like we're celebrating a birthday." He said.

"I know," Tails said. "But I want this party to be special. Eggman really had everyone scared of his new attack and a lot of us were under stress because of it. I hope our party will relax everyone and let us to have a good time."

Sonic smiled at Tails' words.

"Anyway," Tails continued. "To let you know, everyone is coming. Vanilla is coming too and is bringing some of her homemade sandwiches and her double chocolate cake. Amy is also bringing something to eat and some drinks and Rouge is making Shadow come too. She said she wants to see him have some fun and get out for a while."

Sonic laughed.

"I figured Shadow wouldn't want to come, but I'm glad he is." Tails nodded. Just then, Tails heard his cooking timer set off.

"Oh, the chili is done. Could you please put away the party box in my garage while I set up the chili dogs?" Tails said to Sonic.

"Ok, and make sure that there's extra chili on them. The last time I had a chili dog from you there wasn't enough chili on them!" Sonic protested.

"I didn't had enough at the time, but don't worry, there'll be plenty of chili where that came from." He replied. And Tails went in the house as Sonic picked up the box and walked to Tails' garage. He placed the box on a shelf.

"That was easy." He said. He saw a clock hanging on a wall above him and saw there was an hour left until the party. As he walked out of the garage, he stopped and looked around him, and was taking in the peacefulness and quiet. A small breeze blew by. Even though he likes adventures and saving the world, he sometimes likes to take it easy, but he doesn't let anyone know. He prefers to be known as the one that never stands still and is always on the go. Suddenly, a large gust of wind came and it caught Sonic off guard. Sonic had to cover his face because the unexpected wind picked up dirt and small pebbles from the ground.

"Where did this sudden wind came from?" Sonic thought to himself. "It was calm a second ago!" When it calmed, Sonic looked and what he saw to his far left had him stunned. At first he thought he was imagining, but he really wasn't. A women was standing just distances from him. Her hair had an up-do styled with blonde curls. As a decoration, Sonic noticed that she had a laurel wreath headpiece made of gold on her head. Her eyes were blue, and she was also wearing a Greek peplos dress and she had a golden belt around her waist to fasten the folds of her dress. They stared at each other for a few seconds, but to Sonic it felt like minutes, he just couldn't believe what he was seeing. Then, the women looked relieved and happy, and started to walk towards Sonic. He stood where he was, and wasn't sure what's going on and if he should trust this women. She stood in front of him, and went to the ground on one knee with her head bowed and her eye close, while her hands were touching the grass. Sonic was now confused.

"I've been looking for you, Sonic the Hedgehog, the future savior of Greece." She said. Sonic was even more confused.

"Wait what?! What's going on here? Who are you?" He asked. The women looked at him and stood up.

"My name is Corinna. I have been searching for a powerful hero to help save Greece from the wrath of Hecate." She said. "I heard how you saved the world many times from many evil fates, and you even saved the world when it looked like there's no chance to. You traveled to many places and restore peace in those places. You're the one that my country now depends on to be saved."

"Greece is in trouble huh?" Sonic said. "It seems like whoever is threating harm to you and your country must be stopped, and I'm the right person to do just that!" Sonic said holding a thumbs up, he quickly realized why Corinna is here, she needed to find a hero, and he's willing to help. Corinna beamed.

"Excellent! I will tell you more when we get to Greece. But for now, it's important that we leave right away." Corinna said.

"Ok then, just let me go and tell my friend that I'm going on a trip and I won't be back," He said as he was turning to Tails' house, but Corinna stopped him.

"No, you mustn't!" Corinna cried.

"Why? It won't take long." He replied.

"I know, but the more we waste time, we're make more time for Hecate to destroy Greece." She said.

"Not even leaving a note to tell what's going on?" Sonic questioned. Corinna nodded.

Sonic didn't like this. He knew he was needed to stop this Hecate person, and he didn't wanted to disappoint Corinna. But he also didn't wanted to leave Tails without informing him about this and also skipping out on the party before it even started. He sighed as he realized that Corinna was worried and maybe even scared of her country being destroyed, so he had no choice but to immediately leave on a short notice. He hopes this journey won't be too long.

"Ok then, if it's really needed, I'll go now." He replied. This relieved Corinna.

"Alright, let's go!" She whistled beautifully at the sky. Suddenly, a Pegasus emerged from the clouds and landed next to Sonic and Corinna. Pegasus was all white with large, magnificent wings that was larger than his body. It stood there staring at Sonic as he stared at it.

"I have seen many unusual things, but this is way pass unusual!" He thought to himself in amazement. Corinna mounted on Pegasus.

"Come up, he will take us to Mount Olympus." Corinna commanded. He almost mounted on Pegasus, but the flying horse swayed back and wanted to bite Sonic.

"Don't be mean to Sonic Pegasus, the son of Poseidon. Sonic is going to be Greece's hero." She said calmly. Pegasus relaxed and allowed Sonic to mount on him. When Sonic was ready, Corinna commanded Pegasus to fly, and he flew powerfully in the air. Sonic was holding tight, looking at Tails' house behind him.

"I'm sorry I had to leave without you knowing Tails." He thought to himself. "I hope you'll understand why I'm doing this, and I hope you won't be mad at me. If you are, I hope you'll forgive me." He turned and saw in front of them a portal opened. This was unexpected.

"Wait a minute, I thought we were going to Greece?" Sonic asked.

"We are," Corinna responded. "The portal will take us to Greece, in the year 615 B.C."

"Wait what?!" Sonic cried. He realized that they were traveling to the past. This was something that he was not expecting nor prepared for. Before he could say anything, they went through the portal and it shut behind them. There was no turning back now.

* * *

Author's notes:

Thank you for reading my first chapter of my new story, _"Sonic and the Olympians"!_ If you liked this, then please leave a like, review, or follow me because I'll be making more Fanfics in the future! If you didn't know, this story was inspired by two Sonic games named _Sonic and the Secret Rings,_ and _Sonic and the Black Knight,_ but I do not own anything from those games, and they rightfully belong to SEGA. However, I do have a quick announcement. Starting early next month, I'll be without a computer for a few months, so I don't know how long it'll be, but I'm hoping it won't be long. Therefore, I won't be able to add new chapters, but I'll still work on them by writing them on my tablet papers. I hope I can at least publish one or two more chapters for this story before I do go on the short hiatus.

I do not own Sonic or any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters, they rightfully are owned by SEGA. However, I do own credit to Corinna, who is my Greek Original Character maiden in this story that's is helping Sonic to defeat Hecate. With that being said, I'll see you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic and the Olympians

Chapter 2:

The portal opened and they were brought into 615 B.C. Greece, just like Corinna said so. The bright light from the sun blinded Sonic, but soon his eyes were fixed around the new surroundings. Pegasus flew high in the sky with strength, speed, and grace to Mount Olympus. As they flew by, Sonic noticed a small village they were passing. In the mid-morning sun, he saw children running down the streets playing chase or kicking their home made balls on the roads. Women were out in their gardens or in their homes weaving, while some was buying food or cloths. Men were out in the fields planting crops, selling food, spices, household items and vases in their shops or on the sides of the streets, and some were repairing their homes.

"That's Dion." Corinna said to Sonic while looking down at the busy activity. "It's a small village that's close to the foot of Mount Olympus." She look up ahead. "If only the people knew what danger they are in." She said in a worried tone that got Sonic's attention.

"Before we reach Mount Olympus, can you explain to me who Hecate is and why she is causing all these problems that I'm not one hundred percent understanding just yet?" Sonic asked.

"Hecate is the daughter of Titanes Perses and Asteria, who is goddess of magic, witchcraft, and spiritual talking with ghosts." She replied. "She was once an Olympian and lived peacefully with Zeus, the king of the gods and ruler of the world with his six children who are also Olympians. But she used her powers for evil and Zeus cast her out of Mount Olympus and to never return. She lost her role to be an Olympian, and now she is angered at Zeus, but he had rights to do what he had to do."

"What did she done that made her evil?" Sonic questioned, now understanding the situation a little.

"A man came to a medium to speak with Hecate to see if Apollo, the god of healing, medicine, and plagues, would heal his wife from her illness. Hecate said Apollo would come and make his wife better. But Apollo was fighting Minotaur to keep him from entering Mount Olympus, and the wife died. The man cursed Hecate for lying to him that his wife will live, but she died. This angered Hecate and she cast a spell on him to be unattractive towards women and live a lonely, miserable life stricken in poverty."

This gave chills down Sonic's spine, what Corinna said was terrifying and sad at the same time. Corinna continued as Pegasus was now flying up the mountain. They are close to Mount Olympus.

"He forced Hecate to be a prisoner in the palace of Hades, the god of the underworld, and live in a prison cell made of hot metal filled with venomous snakes to her ankles that'll bite her for a hundred years. However, she's an immortal, so she lived in torment for all those years. You can't blame her for being mad at Zeus for what he's done to her though, but he clearly had no choice. It was her fault that she used her powers for wicked ways. She done her punishment, and know she escaped the underworld and placed a curse on the six Olympians, stole Zeus's lighting blots, and now wants to rule over Mount Olympus and destroy Greece." Sonic can clearly tell Corinna was upset and scared for her home and country being destroyed, so he found some words to reassure her to make Corinna feel better about this situation.

"Don't worry Corinna." He started. "That's why I'm here, to make sure that won't happen. You found me and you wanted me to help you, so I am. I'm making a promise that no matter what will happen, I will save Greece from Hecate and make sure that she won't destroy it, and you will live in peace forever." Corinna look at Sonic and smiled. She looked relaxed and happy that Sonic won't stop at nothing to stop Hecate.

"Thanks Sonic, I know I can count on you." She said as she placed a hand a Sonic's left shoulder.

* * *

They arrived at Mount Olympus and Sonic was amazed because the temple that the Olympians lived in was taller and wider than the Pantheon temple in Athens, Greece. It was made out of gold and shone brightly in the sun. A fountain was on the right of the temple, and Corinna told Sonic that the fountain is used to water the land. Pegasus landed near the stone steps to the temple and Sonic Corinna dismounted.

"Thank you for helping us Pegasus. You may go now until we need you again." Corinna said to Pegasus. He reared in the air and flown off as he disappeared in the clouds.

"This place is sweet!" Sonic said as they headed to the entrance of the temple.

"Yes it is." Corinna responded. "It's also were not only the Olympians live in, it's also were I server them."  
"Are you their maiden?" Sonic ask. Corinna nodded.

"I'm their maiden to serve them with any of their needs." They walked in and came into a long hallway as they passed large, tall statues made of marble. To Sonic, they look very familiar to some people he knew, but he couldn't figure out who they were. But one of the statues caught Sonic's attention. It was a statue of Zeus, but Zeus had a long moustache, and was over weight, he really look like someone that Sonic had a big feeling, he knew very well.

"In here." Corinna motioned to Sonic. Up ahead was a throne room, and it had seven thrones made of gold, silver, brass, and rare jewels that represented the seven Olympian gods and goddesses. Three was on the left, and three was on the right, and seventh throne was in front of them in the middle, it was larger than the other thrones, but Sonic was too busy looking at the thrones that he didn't noticed Zeus was sitting on that throne.

"Oh great Zeus, the king of the gods and ruler of the world, I have brought Greece's hero." Corinna said. When Sonic realized Zeus was here, he look straight ahead and saw him, but he gasped and was mad.

"Eggman!" He cried. "What are you doing here?! Now I know that you're also in with Hecate trying to destroy Greece and take over Mount Olympus!" Zeus became angered at what Sonic said to him. He punched his fist on the arm of his throne.

"How dare you speak to me in that tone?!" He yelled. His yelling shake the throne room. "You're lucky that I don't have my lighting blots because if I did, I would've struck you down with them!"

"Zeus! He's mistaken you by accident!" Corinna said trying to stop Zeus. She turned to Sonic.

"He is not who you think what he is." She said. "This is Zeus, the king of the gods and ruler of the world." Sonic was in disbelief.

"So, it's going be like that again then." Sonic thought to himself. He quickly remembered the time when he got into two different worlds a few years back, and he thought everyone there was his friends, but they weren't. "This is going to be really something!" Corinna turned to Zeus and went on one knee with her head bowed to the ground.

"Please forgive Sonic, he really didn't know who you were until know." She said.

"I have no much of a choice because if you say that he's our hope, then it must be so." He got up from his throne and walk to Sonic.

"I'm glad that Corinna founded you and brought you here in time." He said while still looking at Sonic. It made Sonic uncomfortable knowing a mighty god was standing in front of him, and staring at him for a reason he didn't knew.

"Has Hecate used your sons and daughters yet to start her wrath?" Corinna asked. Zeus turned to Corinna.

"No, but she'll start anytime now, and I fear for my sons and daughters knowing they are being controlled by her." He replied.

"Uh, can I ask one question?" Sonic said. Both Zeus and Corinna looked at him.

"You've already asked a question, but you may." Zeus said.

"Just how you weren't cursed by Hecate?" Sonic asked.

"That's what I don't know either." Zeus said as he was sitting on his throne again.  
"When she invaded Mount Olympus, which Corinna must've told you by now, and to never return, she cast a spell on my sons and daughters to control their mind, body, and strength, and she stole my lightning bolts, and then left. And what we know of what curse that she has on my children, it'll affect their roles by making them use their giving roles for evil. For example, my beloved daughter Athena is the goddess of wisdom, warfare, and knowledge. Hecate can make Athena to use her powers to make the people less smart, or even use her to make a deadly war." Sonic listened carefully as Zeus continued telling Sonic of what might be expected with Hecate and her dangerous spells and magic.

* * *

Somewhere in darkest depths of the world, a palace was made in an unknown location. In this dark palace, the three rooms were lit with one small candle, giving off a light, soft glow. The owner of the palace was home, sitting on her throne while watching Zeus and Corinna talking to Sonic through a glass ball sitting on a stone pillar. This is Hecate, she may look like an innocent women, but her eyes gleamed of evil and her thoughts were filled with nothing but wanting revenged on Zeus and the Olympians. She stood up and put her left hand on her glass ball to turn it off. She laughed as she walked out of her throne room and down the stairs.

"Oh Zeus, you must be really desperate to rely on that blue talking hedgehog from another timeline to stop me! Pathetic. " But when she came to the end of the stairs, she paused when a thought came to her.

"You know, there must be a reason why Zeus is trusting that hedgehog." She said to herself. "Is he that powerful that I'm unaware of his true self?" She clenched a fist thinking that if this is true, she has to work fast and hard immediately.

"I'm not letting that blue rat stop me! I will destroy him if he gets in my way! However, I do not know of his strength and willpower, so to know, I shall test him." Hecate said. She stormed in a nearby room and smiled proudly.

"I shall test him with one of Zeus's children, who they are also my slaves!" She said as she laughed evilly. The Olympians were standing in the middle of a room, waiting for Hecate to give a command. Their curse was visible, a purple aura surround them and their iris was dark purple, with their pupil thin. They had un-expressional looks on their faces. As Hecate looked at her cursed slaves, she decided that she would use on of the Olympians to test Sonic, and also, start her destruction of Greece.

"Aphrodite, come to me." Hecate commanded.

"Yes, master" Aphrodite said. Aphrodite is the Greek goddess of beauty and love, the girls and women of Greece relies on her to make them beautiful and to find good husbands. Aphrodite came in front of Hecate.

"I want you to go down to Athens, and make all the young girls and women ugly, so that they won't be attractive and the men won't love them. This will be the first phase of my destruction plan, ruin families so that one on won't turn to others for help and support when my wrath overtakes everything. And if you see a blue hedgehog named Sonic, kill him at once!" Aphrodite nodded.

"Yes, master." She said, she backed up a few steps and teleported. Hecate smiled evilly.

"The rest of you don't leave this room unless I command you too." She said as she turned to the other Olympians. They nodded.

"Yes, master." They said. Hecate left the room and continued to watch Zeus, Corinna, and Sonic from her throne room.

"I would like to see just how Sonic will do when he fights Aphrodite. He doesn't stand a chance!" She said as she grinned while looking through her glass ball.

Authors notes:

Thank you for reading my second chapter of _"Sonic and the Olympians"!_ If you liked this, then please leave a like, review, or follow me because I'll be making more Fanfics in the future! If you didn't know, this story was inspired by two Sonic games named _Sonic and the Secret Rings,_ and _Sonic and the Black Knight,_ but I do not own anything from those games, and they rightfully belong to SEGA

Due to the fact that I'll be without a computer for maybe a few months, I won't be able to publish any more chapters until future noticed. I hope I can continue to publish the future chapters around August to October. Starting on June 1st, I will start my hiatus for not only this story, but also for my other story, _"Amy Rose at the Huger Games."_ Again, thanks for reading!

I do not own Sonic or any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters, they rightfully are owned by SEGA. However, I do own credit to Corinna, who is my Greek Original Character maiden in this story that's is helping Sonic to defeat Hecate. With that being said, I'll see you in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic and the Olympians

Chapter 3:

After Zeus told Sonic all about Hecate and what can be expected from her, he was excited to start this new adventure.

"Ok then, let's get this party started!" Sonic said.

"Even though this is new and probably fun for you, I think it's best that you keep your guard up, because you'll be dealing with a goddess." Corinna said.

"Corinna is right hedgehog," Zeus said. "We gods and goddesses are very powerful in our own special way. One wrong move and it could be the end of you."

"Ha, don't worry, I've done this before years back, when I had to stop a genie from destroying the world's Arabian Nights stories." Sonic said. This Impressed Zeus, even Corinna.

"Since you have knowledge of us gods and goddesses, I can trust you more." Said Zeus. This made Sonic more proud.

Suddenly, a fox came in the room looking afraid.

"Zeus! I got bad news about Aphrodite!" He cried. When Sonic saw him, he looked a lot like Tails. How Tails got here, he wasn't sure, but he was glad to see him.

"Tails! I'm so glad to see you." Sonic said walking to Tails.

"What? Who are you talking to? Me?" The fox asked.  
"Oh come one Tails, quit joking. I'm sorry I had to leave without telling you, I really couldn't. I hope you'll forgive me." Sonic said, but the fox was very confused.

"Sonic, you're mistaking him for someone else again. He is not who you think he is." Corinna said. Sonic remembered that everyone here would look the same as his friends, it disappointed him knowing this fox was not Tails.

"That's right." Said the fox. "My name is Hermes, and I'm the god of travel and communication." He turned to Zeus.

"I regret to inform you that Hecate has sent Aphrodite to make all the young girls and women ugly and unattractive to the men, she's currently in Athens causing her havoc now as we speak. This is Hecate's first stage of destroying Greece, to ruin families."

When Hermes said this, Sonic noticed that Zeus was sadden to know one of his daughters is making the young girls and women unattractive when her role is suppose to make them beautiful, and he can't do nothing because he's powerless without his lightning bolts.

"You must go down there now so that Aphrodite won't make things worse to our people." Zeus said. "And when you do save Aphrodite and my other children, you must tell them that they have to come home immediately so that I can forgive their sins that they couldn't control." Sonic didn't knew what that meant, but he figured it was a god thing that he shouldn't have questions about.

So he nodded and was going to run down to Athens when Zeus stopped him.

"Wait a minute hedgehog." Zeus started.

"Yes? And by the way, the names Sonic!" Sonic asked turning to him.

"I want to give you these." Suddenly, a bow with a quiver full of arrows made of silver and gold appeared. It floated to Sonic.

"You must use these and to shoot my children. I know that sounds bizarre, but these bows were once owned by Artemis, the goddess of the hunt and archery before all of this happened. When you shoot them, the arrows will put them into a death like sleep as if they are dead. This will make the curse in them think that they're dead so they'll leave them to find either another host or returned to Hecate. When that happens, you'll use this." And then a small round cup with a lid, made out of gold and decorated with red and white jewels appeared and also came to Sonic.

"You'll capture and seal the curses so they won't have a chance to harm anyone or escape. But you must say these words for this cup to work to seal them, these words are: "Be sealed in this cup made by the mighty of all creation and life. You're creator can't save you now you cursed curse of devastation!"".

Sonic put on the bow and arrows and carefully put away the cup.

"Alright then, I'm off. I won't fail you your majesty." Sonic said.

"Corinna, I want you to accompany Sonic to make sure he won't be in any harm." Corinna bowed.

"Yes, Zeus, I will do as you said."

"Alright, enough of this chatting!" Sonic thought. He grab Corinna by her hand and sped out of the royal Patheon and headed for Athens.

* * *

On their way to Athens, Sonic asked Corinna how come Hermes didn't get captured by Hecate, she said that he hid in a large jar and stayed there until she left. He never liked Hecate and feared her at times because her witchcraft powers got powerful then they were before she was an Olympian. He did not dare to fight her or otherwise, he would be like the other Olympians.

"That's a pretty good move, I don't like it when people runs from the enemy, but maybe it's best that he did it just this time." Sonic said. Corinna agreed.

By the time they arrived at Athens, it was too late. They heard the cries of young girls and women that they became unattractive. The cries were saddening to the point that Corinna shed a tear.

"These poor women!" Corinna cried out.

No one in Athens could see Sonic or Corinna because they were invisible, so they walked more into the city without being seen.

"Oh Aphrodite, please make me and my girls beautiful again! My husband and my only son wants to leave us! Please don't let that happen!" A woman was pleading to Aphrodite, but little does she knows Aphrodite was the one that made her ugly and her girls ugly.

"No! No! Please don't leave me! I'm still beautiful!" Another woman was running to her husband, who was packed up to leave her.

"Get away from me you old hag! I can't stand to be with you. If you want me to be with you then start praying to Aphrodite!" And he continued to walk away as his wife cried in despair on the ground.

"This is just awful. How can anyone be this cruel?" Sonic questioned while shaking his head in disbelief.

"That would be Hecate." Corinna replied. The first phase of destroying Greece is working, the more people leaves their families and can't stand them, the more it's making the social life weak. Sonic is not gonna stand this and won't let it happen.

"Aphrodite, I know you're here! You're going to be stopped and so is your master. I wanna face you so come out now!" Sonic ordered. "Corinna, if you have god powers, use them to our will. I have a feeling we both need to work together." Corinna nodded.

"I do Sonic, and I will. Anything to help you." She said. Just then, a large electric power sphere was heading to Sonic's way. He jumped in the air in time and Corinna, with similar powers, made a power sphere and threw it at someone.

"She's here Sonic!" Corinna cried. Sonic looked up and saw Aphrodite with a purple aura surrounding here. She had evil looking eyes, her hair was standing up and was the same height as Sonic. To Sonic, he looked a lot like Amy, he just couldn't believe that Amy would be under Hecate's control. But he shook his head to stop thinking of that.

"This is not Amy, this is not Amy! This is Aphrodite, she's a goddess and not Amy!" He kept thinking to himself. Aphrodite threw another power sphere at Sonic and Corinna and they doge it in them as Corinna threw a power sphere, it hit Aphrodite because she didn't move and expected Corinna to have such powers.

"Why didn't you shot her? You had a chance to stop and save her!" Corinna said.

"I, I, can't do it. She reminds me so much of Amy back at home. I can't shot her!" Sonic said. Corinna sighed.

"I'm going to say this for the last time." She said as she threw another power sphere at Aphrodite before she can get up. She turned and look at Sonic.

"All the gods and goddesses might look like the people of your home, but they are not them, they are themselves, so remember to understand that they aren't going to be the ones you know." She said trying to reassure him before moving away from Aphrodite's next attack. Sonic knew she was right, but he really couldn't help thinking that. As he attacked Aphrodite, he realized that he should keep his friend's off his mind, because if he didn't he would cause problems and make things worse then they already were.

"She's right! You're going down Aphrodite!" Sonic said as he shot an arrow at her, but he missed.

"You're not going to stop me hedgehog! I will make my master proud by killing you!" She threw another power sphere, but Corinna caught it and threw it at her, Aphrodite went down. Since they are all invisible, both them and their attacks won't be noticed by the people, but around them families were being torn rapidly, Sonic had to act fast if he was to make sure family life won't be gone forever. Aphrodite was slow to get up, so Sonic quickly spin dashed her that she lied on the ground, but she looked up and got a hand ready to throw another power sphere.

"Now Sonic! Now's your chance!" Corinna cried. And that's what Sonic did. He quickly grad an arrow and shot Aphrodite through her back. She was stunned by the shot and slowly, her eyes closed and went to sleep. Sonic sighed as he look at Aphrodite, proud but concerned.

"Again, Corinna is right. Amy is not here and she is not Aphrodite. I did not kill her, Amy is at home. And I did not killed Aphrodite, she is in a dead like sleep. I did not shot and killed Amy." He thought to himself.

Suddenly, Sonic and Corinna noticed that a purple fog emerged from Aphrodite and was swirling around her. It was the curse that Hecate placed in her.

"That's the curse!" Corinna said. "Hurry Sonic, use the cup Zeus gave you and to seal it and say the verse." Sonic came close to Aphrodite, opened the cup and once he shown the cup to the curse and said the verse that will force it in the cup. It screamed and got sucked in like dust being sucked in a vacuum. He quickly sealed it with the lid.

"Alright! We got it!" Sonic said.

"Well done Sonic!" Corinna said. She was happy that Aphrodite is now saved. But she is not responsive.

"Did the arrow actually killed her?!" Sonic thought to himself, feeling confused and starting to worry that maybe she is dead. But suddenly, the arrow disintegrated into a dust and disappeared. Her wound also healed on its own. After it did that, Aphrodite woke up, and when she saw Sonic and Corinna, she went to Sonic and bowed down to him.

"I have been saved by the being from another timeline. I saw and knew what I was doing, but I had no control over myself nor what I was doing." She look up.

"I thank you, I must have your name so I won't ever forget you." Aphrodite said.

"The name's Sonic, and you're welcome." Sonic said. When Aphrodite rose, she noticed all around her that the women were ugly and their families were forcing them out of their homes or they were leaving them behind.

"What have I done? I feel so guilty that I caused this, when they rely on me to make them beautiful, but I had no control. I must fix what Hecate made me do." Aphrodite said. Suddenly, Sonic remembered that Zeus told him and Corinna that when they save his children, they must come home so he can have their sins forgiven.

"But wait, Zeus said that you have to come home first so he can do something to make sure your sins are forgiven." He said. Aphrodite looked at him.

"I must fix this first before I do anything else, so he has to wait." She looked at Corinna. "You make sure that Zeus knows I won't be home in time and why. This is important to me to fix as quick as possible before it's too late." Corinna nodded.

"Yes, your highness. I'm sure your father would understand." She said. And after that, Aphrodite left to tend to her people. Corinna walked to Sonic.

"I must give the message to Zeus, I will be back before you know it." She said as Sonic gave her a thumbs up.

"Okay then, and take your time. I'll be heading back to" He said. And Corinna called for Pegasus from the sky, mounted him, and they flew on their way to Mount Olympus. Just as Sonic was running into the back roads that will lead him back to Mount Olympus, he heard Hermes calling for him.

"Sonic! Sonic! Zeus has told me another dire news to give you!" He said.

"Uh oh, this can't good." He thought to himself.

"What is it Hermes?" He asked when Hermes came to him.

"Hecate found a way to watch everything that happen in Athens. She now sent Hercales, the god of strength down to Sparta to weaken the Spartan army. Apparently she found out they were training for a battle against their enemies the Assyrians and he made the Spartans weak so they will lose that battle!" He said.

When Sonic heard this, he knew he couldn't go to Mount Olympus just yet, he must go down to Sparta to stop and save Hercales, give the Spartans their strength back, and get one step closer to stop Hecate.

"Go back to Mount Olympus and tell Corinna to meet me in Sparta, I have to go now to save the Spartan army and also save Hercales." He said. But he didn't give Hermes a chance to say anything because Sonic took over in a flash. He knew the faster he arrives at Sparta, the better.

* * *

Author's notes:

I am back after I got my own computer as a graduation gift, so it took me a while to make this chapter since it was a little difficult, but I like how it came out! I would also like to say thanks for reading chapter three of my fanfic: _"Sonic and the Olympians"_! If you haven't read my other chapters yet, then please do and also give this story a like or give your feedback! I'll be publishing Chapter 4 on July 14, 2018.

If you didn't know, this story was inspired by two Sonic games names _Sonic and the Secret Rings_ and _Sonic and the Black Knight,_ but I do not own anything from those games, and they rightfully belong to SEGA.

I do not own Sonic or any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters, they rightfully are owned by SEGA. However, I do own credit to Corinna, who is my Greek Original Character maiden in this story that is helping Sonic to defeat Hecate. With that being said, I'll see you in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic and the Olympians

Chapter 4:

By the time Sonic arrived in Sparta, the Spartans already left in the morning to battle their enemies, the Assyrians, on the south shore of the Aegean Sea. He ran rapidly until he saw the Spartans walking in battle to the shore. Up ahead, Sonic saw the Assyrians were three miles from the Spartans, and his heart dropped.

"Oh no, I think I'm too late!" He thought.

The Assyrians were on their battle ships heading to the shore. Like the Spartans, they were ready for battle with their large army that to Sonic look at lease 10,000 armed men. The Spartans outnumbered them though, of at lease 30,000 armed men. They had more years of skilled training and were well armored then the Assyrians. It actually looks like the Spartans will win easily, but sadly, little did they realize that Hercales, their god that they worship and trust to give them strength in battle is cursed and took their strength away. They'll perish within an hour!

Sonic knew that he still had a chance to stop this, so he has to act fast to find Heracles and remove his curse as quick as possible so that he can give the Spartans' strength back. He ran onto the beach and stood on a boulder to look for Heracles. The Assyrians are now two miles from the shore, and the Spartans were getting more prepared to fight. Time is running out!

"Heracles! Wherever you are, I want you to show yourself! I'm going to make sure that won't control you, your country, or your people." Sonic called out.

"Don't try to stop my master!" He heard someone yelled behind him. Sonic turned and moved out of the way in time when a purple energy ball was shot at him. Heracles, which to Sonic looked a lot like Knuckles, was behind him, and must've been following him for a while. Like Aphrodite, Heracles had a purple aura around him with evil looking eyes. However, Heracles was very tall standing about eighteen feet and his quills were longer. He shot another power sphere at Sonic and he dodged it.

"Heracles! Do you know what you've done to the Spartans?!" Sonic asked. "You made Greece's army weak, and it'll make the whole country weak too!"

"That's the command I was giving to from my master, her first phase was ruin by you, so she now is doing phase two, also known as the Ultimate Phase." Heracles said.

The Assyrians are now a mile away, and the Spartans had their shields up, they were shoulder to shoulder, and they pointed their spears to the sky. They were ready to fight to the death. Sonic had to act now, so he hid behind a boulder, got an arrow and was ready to shoot Hercales with it, so that way he can put him in a death like sleep. He jumped towards Heracles.

"It's time I end this! Rest easy Heracles!" He cried as he shot the arrow. But Heracles formed a shield that was so strong, it broke the arrow in half. Sonic gasped.

"Oh no! He broke it!" He thought in dismay.

Suddenly, Heracles punched Sonic, and he fell hard to the ground. The impact caught Sonic off guard and was slow to get up.

"Man, he's stronger then I thought!" Sonic thought after he was on his feet. Not far from him he heard the Spartans yell and was running towards the Assyrians. They are in battle with their enemy, he was too late.

Suddenly, Sonic came up with an idea. He would have to distract Heracles so he has a chance to remove his curse. However, he knew it wasn't going to be easy, so he has to be quick, but also careful and stay alert. As the Spartans were fighting the Assyrians, Sonic curled himself into a ball and was speeding around Heracles. Heracles tried to catch Sonic, but he wasn't fast enough. It was making him angry.

"Stop it you blue creature!" He yelled evilly. He shot a few power spheres at him, but each one missed. So far, Sonic's idea is working.

"The more I'm doing this, the more he'll be distracted! I got to speed it up so I can throw sand around so he won't see properly."

And that's what Sonic did, he increased his speed enough that sand was rapidly flying high in the air and it was hard for Heracles to see anything or even breathe. Meanwhile, the Assyrians realized that their enemy is not giving all their strength, they knew they were weak, so they tried to kill as much Spartans as possible.

"Heracles! Give us our strength to defeat the enemy, the Assyrians!" A solider cried out.

Already the Spartans lost 7,000 of their men. Sonic took a quick glance while stilling running around Heracles, and knew this was his chance.

"Here we go!" He thought as he hid behind another boulder. He got an arrow ready to be shot. Slowly, the sand and its dust settled as Heracles coughed, he was covered with a thing layer of sand and dust.

"Where is that blue spiky hedgehog?" He said to himself after he stopped coughing. That's when Sonic jumped up again and shot the arrow. Heracles turned around too late and the arrow shot through his neck. Heracles immediately fell to the ground stunned, and went into a death like sleep. Sonic stood proudly over him, knowing he saved another god from Hecate's wrath, and this time, without Corinna's help.

"I did pretty good. This is getting way past interesting and fun then it was before!" Sonic said to himself and chuckled. He got the gold cup when he saw the curse was leaving Heracles and sealed it.

"Two down, four to go!" He cried. As the arrow faded and the wound on Heracles' neck was healing and he was waking up, Sonic turned and watched the Assyrians battling the Spartans with pride and strength. They killed at lease 18,000 of the Spartans, while they only lost 350 on their side. Sonic shook his head in disbelief.

"Hecate, you really done it this time." He thought in anger. He heard Heracles moan and turned to him. He helped him get on his feet. Since his curse was removed, Heracles was to his normal height, which was twelve feet.

"Come on Heracles, hurry up! You got to give the Spartans their strength back and help them win or the Assyrians will and they'll take over the south part of Greece!" Sonic said.

"Uh, oh man. What happened?" Heracles said when he was on his feet, holding his head.

"You got mind controlled by Hecate and she commanded you to make the Spartans weak." Sonic replied. Heracles looked at Sonic stunned and in shock.

"What?!" He cried. They walked to a cliff nearby that had a better view of the battlefield. Heracles was lost with words and sadden to see the Spartans weak.

"They have been faithful to me and Athena, and I feel like I betrayed them. I saw what I was doing, but I had no control over what I was doing. It's because of Hecate that I failed the Spartans, and even Greece herself." Heracles said. Sonic couldn't believe what he heard, even from a god, stronger and higher then himself. He was talking like it was his fault.

"It's not your fault and it's not too late. You can still save them!" Sonic said.

"But look, there's not many and they are totally out numbered. If I do something now, it's too late. I'm afraid I can't help them." Heracles said. When sonic heard this, he couldn't believe it, it made him feel mad that Heracles was going to give up.

"I can't believe you. After all this time your people have worship you, honored you, and even fought for you, and you're going to give up on them just like that?! A god is suppose to look out for their people, not give up on them when they need help. A god is also suppose to be there with their people, and make them feel safe and to live a good life. What kind of god are you that's turning your back on you're people? They are being slaughtered and here you are is saying that is too late?! I nearly killed myself trying to save you so I can remove your curse and then you can be there for your people! Some god you are, in fact, you're not even a god since your letting them die like that!" Sonic snapped.

Heracles was stunned that Sonic, a random person he hardly knew saved him, had snapped like that. Without saying a word, Heracles watched the battle in silence, and realized Sonic was right. He was seeing his faithful men being killed or dying on that shore, they were fighting for not only Greece, or their people, but for him. Sonic noticed a tear went down on Heracles's cheek and he smiled. Sonic grinned.

"I can't believe I actually yelled at a god." Sonic thought.

"You're right blue hedgehog." Said Heracles. "I have to be there for my people. I'm no god that will not help them in their time of need. And it's not too late, the Spartans have had close calls before, and they won them with a victorious and powerful attitude!" Heracles bowed his head, he hold his two hands together, closed his eyes, and spoke in Greek. He levitated and floated on top of the battle. Sonic was amazed and watched everything.

"By the power of Heracles, I will give my respected men their strength, for they will use it in my name, my glory, and honor!" He cried out. And all he did was looked around him, raised one hand, and golden fog went around the battlefield. It worked in seconds and the Spartans that struggle to even stab an Assyrian, easily done it with even his hand. In no time, the Assyrians were losing their men in a rapid pace. Heracles and Sonic watched the Spartans kill the Assyrians that withing an hour, the Assyrians fled, leaving over 8,000 of their dead men, behind. The Spartans won, but they lost 26,000 men, including their general.

"I want to thank you hedgehog. Without you standing up, they would've lost and I would've failed them." Said Heracles. "And I also want to thank you for saving me."

"Don't sweat it Heracles, at lease Greece has her army back the way is suppose to me, and I'm getting one step closer to stopping Hecate." Sonic said proudly. "But by the way, the names Sonic."

"Very well then Sonic. And I must say, for someone like you, you are very strong. But if you need any help, I'll be happy to be by your side to stopping Hecate." Heracles said.

All Sonic did was nodded and gave a thumbs up. After that, Heracles took Sonic back to Mount Olympus.

* * *

Hecate saw the battle and thought her second phase was complete, until she came back later and saw the Spartans won. To her surprise, Sonic remove the curse she put in Heracles, and then Heracles gave the Spartans their strength back. She was angered.

"I guess this hedgehog from another time is stronger then I thought. From now on, it looks that I have to do my phases with caution." She said. She walked down the stairs to meet with her maining Olympians she has under her curse.

"He is a threat to my plans, I think I have to work stronger and faster to make sure Mount Olympus and Greece is in ruins." She walked into the room where the Olympians were in and decided her next plan.

"I will use not one, but two gods, each one will do my phases without problems, because that hedgehog Sonic, will have to do worry about one at a time, and I'll make sure these phases will cause problems to Greece's people.

"Artemis, Apollo, come to me." Hecate commanded.

"Yes, master." They said and they came to her.

Both Apollo and Artemis are twin siblings. Apollo is the god of healing, medicines and plagues, while Artemis is the goddess of the hunt and archery.

"First, Apollo. I want you to go down to the citites Athens and Thebes and infect the people with diphtheria so that it's strong enough to kill them. This is the third phase, to plague people with deadly diseases." She turned to Artemis.

"And as for you Artemis, travel in the forests and kill the game, so that the men won't be able to hunt and bring food in their homes. Them and their families will eventually starve. This is the fourth phase." She said.

"Yes, master." They both said and left to start their havoc. Hecate smiled.

"The fourth phase might not work out, but I do have a feeling that the third phase will." She said as she left to her throne room.

* * *

Author's notes:  
I thank you for reading my fourth chapter of " _Sonic and the Olympians!"_ If you haven't read any of the previous chapters yet, then please do or give this a like, a review or follow me because I'll be making more Fanfics in the future! From now on, I'll be publishing future chapters whenever I can. It would be easier for me if I work on a chapter when I can then trying to rush them out because I don't want to rush this story, but work on it on my own pace. Also, if you didn't know, this story was inspired by two Sonic games named _Sonic and the Secret Rings,_ and _Sonic and the Black Knight,_ but I do not own anything from those games, and they rightfully belong to SEGA!

I do not own Sonic or any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters, they rightfully are owned by SEGA. However, I do own credit to Corinna, who is my Greek Original Character maiden in this story that is helping Sonic to defeat Hecate. With that being said, I'll see you in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic and the Olympians

Chapter 5:

Sonic and Heracles came back in time and Corinna met up with them. She was very happy to see Heracles back and not in control of Hecate's curse.

"When you weren't back like you said you would Sonic, I was heading out to search for you when Hermes told me that you went to rescue Heracles and the Spartans. I knew you could've done it and you did! Zeus will be very proud of you when he finds out." Corinna said.

"Father doesn't know yet?" Heracles said.

"Yes, he and Aphrodite were in the meeting hall discussing what to do, and it was very serious." So they walked it to the throne room and Zeus was very happy to see Heracles back.

"I must thank you for bringing my daughter and son home Sonic, and I also want to thank you for helping us save Greece." Zeus said.

"It's no problem, I'm actually enjoying this!" Said Sonic.

"I'm afraid you won't be enjoying this for long." Zeus said grimly. Everyone looked worried.

"Aphrodite and I have been discussion on what can be done to fully stop Hecate, and so far we came up with nothing. For now, we must continue what we're doing right now, and we must also discuss what we talked about to you too Heracles." Heracles nodded, then Zeus continued.

"Anyway, I'm going to assign Corinna as helper and protector of Sonic, and you Corinna, make sure he is out of danger."

Sonic noticed that Corinna was very happy to hear her new role, and he was happy to work with Corinna.

"I won't let you down master." Corinna said as she bowed.

"Hang on father," Said Aphrodite. "What will we do? We should have some part in this after all, we are powerful then Hecate and we can defeat her if we act now."

"I would like to, but I'm afraid to say that if I was to allow you, Heracles, and my other children to fight Hecate, she can curse you again with her same spell and power. And what I discovered about is that, if you all get cursed again, you will never be able to be saved." Everyone look stunned, Aphrodite and Heracles did not like hearing this.

"No, I don't care. She'll never curse me again! I done the 12 labors for King Eurystheus and if I can do all of them, I can also finish her with my bare hands!" Heracles yelled.

"I understand, but I don't want to lose all of you again, like I said before we are going to continue what we are doing for now. Sonic will save my remaining children with Corinna's help, Hermes will give them messages, while we discuss on what to do and get ready when we are ready to stop this madness." Zeus said. Aphrodite and Heracles reluctantly agreed.

* * *

After this, Zeus decided to let Sonic explore more of Mount Olympus. While he went to attend something in his office, he let Corinna, Aphrodite, and Heracles to give him a tour. Sonic was amazed on how beautiful and majestic Mount Olympus was. The walls of the Patheon were made of solid gold and the doors were made of square opals, and the floors were grey pearls. Corinna showed Sonic a room he was going to live in while he helped the gods save Greece. Lace curtains made of scarlet brighten the golden room. A large fountain was at one side with flowing crystal like water in a small wading pool. Sonic's bed was made of solid bronze, and Sonic noticed that the sides and legs of the bed were craved to look like war horses.

After this, Aphrodite escorted Sonic to the garden behind the Patheon. The garden was surrounded by a large, almost looking never ending fence. Flowers of many types and colors grown beautifully, with bushes that were perfectly trimmed grew with them. Large ponds of crystal clear water was around at the six corners of the garden and they were so close to the edges that they produced their own waterfalls.

"Those waterfalls are used to fill the rivers, lakes, streams, and oceans of the world. By our immorality, they stay flowing." Said Aphrodite.

When they went more into the garden, Sonic saw Pegasus eating at some grass that was planted specially for him.

"Pegasus!" Sonic called out. Pegasus looked up and flew to Sonic as he neigh loudly. He landed near him and started pressing his nose on Sonic's chest.

"That means he likes you and wants to give you a ride." Said Heracles.

"Oh cool!" Sonic said mounting on Pegasus. Then Pegasus went in the air and flew all around Mount Olympus. By the sun shining on Mount Olympus, it illuminated everything with a strong glow. Sonic was in awe of how amazing Mount Olympus was, but deep inside of him he wished Tails and his other friends were here to see this.

"I'll back as soon as I can Tails, and then I'll tell you and the others what I've been through." Sonic thought to himself. After ten minutes of flying around, Pegasus landed and Sonic dismounted. Corinna came with a bowl of fruits and gave an apple to Pegasus. This made Sonic realized that he hadn't ate anything ever since he came here, so he politely, yet hungrily took two apples and a pear. They all sat down on a stone bench to let Sonic eat.

"So how did you like the tour Sonic?" Asked Heracles.

"I loved it! Thanks for showing me all the wonders of Mount Olympus. Too bad I can't live here forever and have my friends live here with me." They all laughed.

"Mount Olympus is not for mortals, let alone a talking animal like mortal." Said Aphrodite. Sonic nodded because he understood.

"Oh come on Aphro, he could at lease stay for a year? What if our people wants to worship him like they do to us?" Heracles said trying to convince Sonic to live here. "I mean, look at me, I was once a mortal but it was Apollo that made me immortal when I died."All Aphrodite did was sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Father would disapprove of it, and you know it." She replied.

"Oh, um, I just thought of something." Corinna said trying to change the subject. "Where's Hermes?"

"Oh, Hermes is trying to spy on Hecate by using a magic ball she had before she was cast away from here so he can spy on what she's going to do. That's how he tells you Sonic of what she's doing with the remaining gods." Aphrodite said.

"Does that mean you guys know where Hecate is?" Sonic quickly asked.

"Nope, it's like Hecate knew Hermes was going to use it so she made sure we won't know her whereabouts."

"Speaking of Hermes, he's coming." Said Corinna. They looked to see Hermes running to them.

"This doesn't look good." Thought Sonic.

"Hecate is really going hard this time everyone! She's going to sent out both Apollo and Artemis, the twins to cause two disasters at the same time!" He cried. Everyone was surprised.

"What does she have planned?" Quickly asked Heracles.

"Well, first, she sent Apollo out to affect Athens's and Thebes's people with diphtheria, and she sent Artemis out into the forests to kill out the game so that Greece's people will have nothing to hunt for food for their families."

This stun Sonic and the Greek gods. Both of these disasters might cause the end of Greece. A deadly disease will result the death of many innocent people, while no animals for the people to hunt will cause starvation.

"How are we suppose to stop them without letting one of them have an advantage to Hecate succeeding?" Sonic said.

"I, I think you have no choice but to think who should you save first." Aphrodite said.

"And then we can save whoever you did not chose." Quickly said Heracles.

"No we are not! We're staying here like Father said." Said Aphrodite.

"Oh you're no fun!" Heracles said angrily. He was walking away when he stopped and look at Sonic.

"Corinna is helping you, but if you ever need our help, let us know. I don't care what father says but I'll be a bigger help for you." He said before leaving the garden.

"He just does not listen." Said Aphrodite as she shook her head in disbelief. "Sometimes it makes me wonder why he is even a god or even my half brother."

"So what are you going to do?" Corinna asked Sonic. He sighed.

"Well, I think Apollo needs to be saved first. If I do Artemis first then him, he'll affect not only those two cities, but Greece itself with diphtheria before I even get to him." He concluded.

"I think that's a good idea Sonic." Corinna agreed.

"Alright then, so I'll just call for Pegasus to sent you to Athens and-" Hermes was saying, but he was interrupted by Sonic.

"Thanks but no thanks. I know my way around here now so I'll take myself down to Athens. Come on Corinna!" He grab her arm, got his bow and arrows, the cup, and ran off in sonic speed to Athens.

* * *

They arrived in Athens in time. The large city was busy as usual, with no evidence of Apollo here yet.

"Let's search on our own, Apollo could be anywhere, so go to Thebes while I stay here." Sonic said to Corinna. So they parted their ways and began to search the two cities. Sonic was glad that the people won't see or hear him because he won't cause confusion to the people. He ran on the streets and passed by every busy person, shops, and homes. All the sights of Athens were amazing, but Sonic knew he didn't had time to sight seeing, he clutched the bow and an arrow in one hand tightly as he jumped on a tall building looking out more of Athens.

"I hope we find him soon." Sonic thought.

Meanwhile, someone was watching him. Through her glass ball she gazed into it with amusement.

"It's time to play a little game. Sonic would sure not win this time." She said. She closed her eyes, spoke a spell in Greek, and continued to look at the ball with a smirk."

Suddenly, Sonic heard people calling for help.

"My father is suddenly sick, someone get a doctor!" A man cried out.

"My daughter is sick! Oh Apollo, our god of medicine, heal her and let me find the herbals to make her well again!" A man was praying in his daughter's room.

"Uh oh!" Sonic said. He looked down to see people taking sick families and friends into their homes. The town went from being peaceful but busy, to everyone falling sick and scared. This made Sonic mad. Knowing he had to act faster then ever before in his life, he jumped from one building to the next, searching for Apollo as fast as he can.

"Come on Apollo, I know your here, and I know Hecate send you here to do this to the people to get them sick. So come out because I wanna fight you!" He cried. He stopped on a roof to listen and look for Apollo, but there was no sight of him.

"You think you can stop master? She's more powerful then you ever are!" Apollo said behind Sonic. He didn't reacted in time when an energy ball struck Sonic, and he nearly fell down off the building. He look up to see Apollo, which to Sonic he looked a lot like Silver standing in front of him. His eyes were purple, his silver white quills were standing up, and his clothing were dirty and torn. Sonic slowly and carefully picked up his bow and arrow that laid next to him as Apollo spoke to him.

"So, you're the blue hedgehog that stopped master two times by taking away Aphrodite and Heracles from serving her. All my master is doing is making Greece a better country, and to show Zeus that she can rule it better then him or his children. So therefore, she commanded me to sicken the people in the cities of Athens and Thebes with diphtheria. But, she can't do it with you in her way, so now that I found you I will destroy you for her, and she'll be proud of me!" Apollo said.

"Actually, your wrong!" Sonic cried spin dashing Apollo. Apollo got knocked hard to a street and he cried out. Sonic got his bow and arrow ready to shoot, but Apollo teleported away.

"Huh?" Sonic looked around and didn't saw Apollo coming behind him and smacking him hard that he this time he fell and hit the rocky street hard.

"Man, what...a...a hit." Sonic said to himself as he slowly got up. When he did, Apollo teleported a few feet from him, his purple aura around him got bigger, meaning he was getting ready to use an attack.

"I got to do something. All around me is a city with very sick and dying people. Who knows if he done the same to Thebes already, and it might be too late." He thought. He got his bow and arrow ready to shoot when Corinna came and threw a power sphere at Apollo.

"Corinna!" Sonic called out.

"He didn't got after Thebes Sonic, so I figured he was here!" Apollo wanted to punch Corinna but she moves out of the way and kicked him to the ground.

"So what we have to do to stop him now is that you have to run around Athens, he can teleport, but he won't be able to catch up to you. Then when you lose him go to the Patheon and I'll bring him there."

"Ok!" He ran off calling for Apollo and he followed him.

"WHAT?! No! NO! This can't be!" Hecate yelled in shock while she watched from her glass ball.

So as he was told, Sonic ran all over the city. From the roofs, to the streets, and passing by homes, he ran all over. Apollo teleported to keep up with him, but he wasn't a match to Sonic. This quickly became a game to Sonic, but he remembered that he had to lose Apollo, so he hid in a large clay pot and stayed there. He seen Apollo looking for him, but he teleported away.

"Now's my chance to get to the Patheon." He thought. He ran there and saw Corinna waiting for him.

"Ok good, now hid behind a pillar and get your bow and an arrow ready. When I say, "Now Sonic!", you shoot him, but you can only shoot him once, so please make it count." She said.

"Don't worry, I got this!" Sonic said. Corinna left quickly and Sonic hid behind a pillar, with a bow and an arrow ready. He took a deep breath.

Some people gotten more sicker and some were almost dying. Some of the people that weren't sick became ill as well. Time was running out for them.

"Now Sonic!" Corinna called six minutes later. She ran closer to Sonic and passed him. He carefully aimed his arrow, waited for Apollo to pass. His aura was large, and he had a power sphere ready to hit Corinna, but Sonic shot the arrow. It struck Apollo behind his back and he went down. Within seconds, Apollo was losing his breath and went to sleep.

* * *

Author's notes:

I thank you for reading my fifth chapter of " _Sonic and the Olympians!"_ If you haven't read any of the previous chapters yet, then please do or give this a like, a review or follow me because I'll be making more Fanfics in the future! From now on, I'll be publishing future chapters whenever I can. It would be easier for me if I work on a chapter when I can then trying to rush them out because I don't want to rush this story, but work on it on my own pace. Also, if you didn't know, this story was inspired by two Sonic games named _Sonic and the Secret Rings,_ and _Sonic and the Black Knight,_ but I do not own anything from those games, and they rightfully belong to SEGA!

I do not own Sonic or any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters, they rightfully are owned by SEGA. However, I do own credit to Corinna, who is my Greek Original Character maiden in this story that is helping Sonic to defeat Hecate. With that being said, I'll see you in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Sonic and the Olympians

Chapter 6:

Sonic and Corinna stood at Apollo's lifeless like body. The curse was starting to leave Apollo, thinking he is dead, which this was the time Sonic he knew he had to seal it so that it won't travel around causing havoc or coming back to Hecate. He sealed it and sighed when his thoughts came back to the people.

"I hope there's still time for Apollo to heal the people before they start dying." Sonic said. Then, the arrow faded and the wound it left healed itself within seconds. The silverish white hedgehog slowly waken up. When he saw Corinna and Sonic, he went on one knee and bowed his head.

"Thank you Corinna, for saving me. I knew you would do anything to help me and the other gods." Apollo said as Corinna smiled. Apollo turned to Sonic, he knew that this blue hedgehog wearing red shoes saved him, so he smiled.

"And I also want to thank you too, blue hedgehog. You are a true hero."

Sonic gave a thumbs up.

"It was nothing, besides, call me Sonic." Sonic said. "But we have no time. Hecate made you affect the people of Athens with diphtheria, and many of the people are dying."

"I saw what I was doing, but I couldn't stop myself. The curse inside me was too strong beyond my control. Now, to fix my mistakes, I must go and heal the people. Come Sonic and Corinna, both of you will help me." He said. To Sonic, he really wanted to make things right again, and he should since he nearly killed all the citizens of Athens in one day, but he had no control and it wasn't his fault.

"No, Apollo, you and I will go and heal the people. Sonic now needs to save your twin sister because Hecate also sent her out to cause another devastation to Greece, but this time she wants Artemis to kill off all the game so that Greece's people will starve." Corinna said when they started off into the city.

"Very well then. Do what you must do Sonic, save my sister while Corinna and I go and save these people. I just know in no time Greece will be once again peaceful and free from such wickedness."

"He will, he's is Greece's hero after all! He already saved Aphrodite, Heracles, and now you. He'll sure save your sister and the remaining gods. He'll also bring Zeus's lighting bolts back without a doubt!" Corinna happily commented.

"Alright then, let's go!" Sonic said as he started to run off. In to time he sped out of Athens, but he realized he didn't mention where Artemis could be, he wondered should he go back quick to ask Corinna.

"Sonic! The forests were the wild animals live is in the north, that's were you might find Artemis!" Corinna said to Sonic by telepathy.

"Wow, she can also talk to me by telepathy? That's cool, but why didn't she used telepathy this whole time until now?" He questioned.

For some reason he started to feel something deep inside him telling him to watch out. It reminded him that he doesn't know a lot of Corinna, and she doesn't know him that well too. Like now he didn't knew she can talk to him by using telepathy. She might've had a reason why, probably to not interfere when he's saving a god or he was too far away from her for her to use it. But still, as he continued running to the north of Greece, the feeling deep inside of him again was telling him to be careful, and also prepare for the unexpected. This reminded him of two other ladies he helped years back, both wanting what's right, but they done things that were wrong. The previous lady he helped was Merlina, he trusted her a lot until he realized she used him to get a sword that was filled with power so she can used it for herself. He forgave her and understood why, but that made him more cautious of future adventures with someone he was helping.

"Maybe this time is different, Corinna really seems scared of Greece being destroyed, and she did went through the trouble of finding me to help." He thought as he shook his head, thinking he might be jumping to conclusions.

* * *

Moments ago, Hecate paced back and forth in her throne room. With her hands behind her back and her head low, thinking what to do, her soul was raging in anger and disgust. Her hatred of Sonic and the Olympians was growing, she now understood that the blue hedgehog from another time was a bigger threat to her plans on destroying Greece and what Zeus and the Olympians have made. She watched everything from her glass ball what Sonic and Corinna was doing to save Apollo, a god she sent out as another tragedy. After he was no match to Sonic and his blazing speed and his suddent excellent skill in archery, she must figure a way to stop him once and for all. She stopped pacing when an idea came to her, she smirked in satisfaction of her brilliant plan.

"Since Zeus's children can't handle that blue hedgehog, then I must go and confront him!" She raced to her glass ball and commanded it to find were Sonic is. He was talking to Corinna and Apollo. Suddenly, Hecate watched Sonic race out of Athens as Apollo and Corinna went a different way.

"Hm, so it seems that the blue hedgehog is on his own for now, and it looks like he's looking for Artemis." She commanded her ball to look for Artemis. It focused on her in a forests, and with every animal she touched, it died.

"Perfect! Now for my plan to work." She focused the ball on Sonic again. Then, she spoke a spell in Greek. The spell overwhelmed her with great power and feeling unstoppable. She laughed evilly and said,

"Oh great power, the power that makes me what I am, I command you to let me talk to Sonic, but let me talk in the voice of my sister Corinna!"

It made her speak telepathy to Sonic, so "Corinna" said:

"Sonic! The forest were the wild animals live is in the north, that's were you might find Artemis!" When she used her spell, it faded. Sonic continued to run, but Hecate smiled because she could tell that he got the message.

"Perfect." She thought. She left her throne room and headed out the door of her dark, hidden palace.

"Now, let's get things started! By the power of me, take me to the north!" She commanded. So she was teleported to her destination, she was going to meet Sonic the Hedgehog for the first time.

* * *

It took Sonic ten minutes to head up north. He knew he was close because the vegetation was becoming more thick.

"This must be the forest up north." He thought to himself. So he slowed his run to a jog, and then a walk. He found a hill that was like an entrance to the forest. The sky was light blue with a touch of orange because it was the evening. A light breeze blew by, making the tree's branches, bushes and grass dance with the evening flowers of different colors that were growing strong and beautiful in the ground. So far, it felt, peaceful. However, something was missing, and that was the animals living in forests. Sonic took noticed that there was not a single bird singing its sweet song in the trees, and not one hare frolicking in the grass. Sonic continued up the hill knowing this is were he should first look for Artemis.

"I remember Artemis is the goddess of the hunt and archery, she'll be using her own special type of bow and arrows. And if so, I have to stay alert. She could be anywhere when I'm not expecting." He thought to himself as he got his bow and arrow ready.

When he came to the top of the hill, he smelled a strong, foul smell, as if something was dead. It made him gag so he covered his nose. Then he look ahead of him as the smell got stronger, it horrified him. Dead animals laid on the grassy ground. From hares, wild cats, deer, squirrels, and bears, all were decaying, they must have recently been dead, but the smell of the wild animals were like they have been here longer, but they were only dead just about an hour ago. He was too late, Artemis killed almost all the game, now the people won't be able to bring food home for their families. Sonic was in disbelief.

"It may not be too late, I can still save the game. Artemis must be still here." Sonic thought as he slowly walked into the forest, still covering his nose and keeping his guard up. He listened carefully, he only heard the soft wind blowing the leaves and feeling the uneasiness that overwhelmed the forest. Meanwhile, someone is hiding behind a tree, not that far as it watched carefully at Sonic. She didn't took her evil eyes off of him as she smiled with satisfaction.

"Perfect, now here's my chance to finally hid of that hedgehog!" She thought excitedly. She turned to look at Artemis who was right behind her, waiting for her master's very command. Artemis was a bat like person. Her white fur with tall boots make her a well known goddess because of not only her looks, but how important she is to Greece. The people look up to Artemis and give her more respect than the other gods, including her father Zeus! This is because she supplies them with game, and she teaches the young women to be strong. Without her and her strong independent spirit, Greece would be nothing.

"You did well my slave, so better then the other gods ever did with what I commanded them to do. I wasted my precious time on them, but you have succeed to my expectations."

"Thank you, master." Said Artemis. "Should I deal with that blue hedgehog?"

"No, you stay here until I call your name, I want to deal with that hedgehog myself!" She said as she continued to follow Sonic, she made sure her movements were quiet and that she perfectly hid behind the thick trees. Artemis teleported up a nearby tree, waiting to be called.

"Now, it's time to get things started." She spoke a spell in Greek and disappeared.

Meanwhile, Sonic got more into the forest, so far he hadn't seen Artemis or Hecate, he wondered if they weren't here after all, he was going to give up searching for them.

"It's over anyway, the damage has been done. All the game are almost dead and, I guess, Hecate won." He thought disappointedly.

"Sonic!" He turned to see Corinna running to his direction.

"Corinna, Artemis got here first, and I guess that means I didn't made it in time to save the game. I'm so sorry, I tried to get here as fast as I could." He said. Saying this made him feel mad inside. He's always and will always be the fastest, not making it in time to save the game made him feel like a failure, which is something he hates to feel.

"That's fine, Sonic, the people didn't needed them anyway." What Corinna said made Sonic confused.

"Why would you say that? I thought you were concerned that the people would starve." He reminded her. He was going to say something else when he noticed her hair had small streaks of purple before her hair turned completely black. Her eyes went from blue to brown, and her appearance changed from looking like Corinna to someone that was dressed like she was both a huntress and a maiden, her skirt went to her knees. Right away Sonic thought it was Artemis.

"Oh, no, It's you, Artemis!"

"Correction, blue hedgehog, I'm Hecate, you're worse nightmare and Greece's future rightful ruler!" Even though he was preparing himself to find Hecate, at this moment Sonic was completely stunned. This was the Greek goddess that's been causing so much heart ache and destruction. The one that cursed the Olympians, the one that stole Zeus' lighting bolts, and the one that's right in front of him.

* * *

"Well, well, well, fancy seeing you here Hecate." Said Sonic as he got an arrow pointed at her. "I was wondering where have you been all this time. Though I do got to give you credit for all you're doing. If you weren't doing all of these things now we wouldn't be here with our meet and greet." This made Hecate laugh.

"I've seen all what you done Sonic, and I'm very impressed. For a hedgehog from another time, you certainly have a lot of power and strength to... take the curses out of the Olympians I put in without a problem. And also stopping the destruction that they almost leave behind."

"Thanks for the nice compliments, it's what I do best!" He said which sounded a little arrogant.

"But they were just tests to you, so now you're dealing with a true, powerful goddess. A goddess with much more power then Zeus himself! And just to see how "powerful" your truly are, I must test you to see your true self and strength! So prepare for what you have not seen yet!" She levitated in the air as she emitted a dark purple energy orb. Right away Sonic knew it wasn't the right time to use his bow and arrows, so for now he has to use his speed and spin dash until the right moment comes. He spin dash on a nearby tree in time when Hecate lash out energy orbs. Darting from tree to tree he knew he had to do something quick. He spun around Hecate so fast that lots of branches, leaves and dirt swirled around her, making it hard for her to see. Sonic jumped into a thick tree and hid in it, he hopes now that he can take her down with his arrows. He saw that he only have ten left, so he has to make each one count. He saw her stop and was looking around for him.

"Now's my chance!" He got an arrow and jumped out of the tree. At this very moment he finally had her guard down and knew that he was going to win this. The adrenaline was overwhelming, but Sonic knew this feeling all too well when it came to situations like this. Just when he was about to release the arrow, something with a strong force hit him from behind. The shock and impact was so hard that Sonic didn't had time to react or see what and who hit him. He found himself flying in the air and lost hold of his bows and arrows. He hit the ground and was unconscious for a few seconds.

* * *

Author's notes:

I thank you for reading my sixth chapter of " _Sonic and the Olympians!"_ If you haven't read any of the previous chapters yet, then please do or give this a like, a review or follow me because I'll be making more Fanfics in the future! From now on, I'll be publishing future chapters whenever I can. It would be easier for me if I work on a chapter when I can then trying to rush them out because I don't want to rush this story, but work on it on my own pace. Also, if you didn't know, this story was inspired by two Sonic games named _Sonic and the Secret Rings,_ and _Sonic and the Black Knight,_ but I do not own anything from those games, and they rightfully belong to SEGA!

I do not own Sonic or any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters, they rightfully are owned by SEGA. However, I do own credit to Corinna, who is my Greek Original Character maiden in this story that is helping Sonic to defeat Hecate. With that being said, I'll see you in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Sonic and the Olympians

Chapter 7:

"Ugh, who did that?" He thought as he was waking up. He look up to see Hecate and Artemis floating in front of him. But Sonic had to take another look at Artemis because she look a lot like Rouge, another friend of his back at home. They had the matching white fur, shaped ears, and the same eye color. The only difference was that she was a goddess, a goddess that's cursed by Hecate.

"Hahaha! You're such a foolish hedgehog! Thinking that you can take down me?!"

Sonic got up on one knee, he was slow to stand.

"Well, I'm full of surprises." He replied.

"And I am too." Hecate turned to Artemis and spoke a Greek spell as she levitated backwards to give Artemis room to finish Sonic. Artemis look at Sonic evilly and coldly, while preparing a bow and arrow made of the same energy from the powered spheres. Sonic, like always, had a little extra of energy in him, he just had to look tired right now so that he can do something unexpected. Artemis had just a few seconds to end of Sonic, when suddenly:

"Enough!"

Corinna stood in front of Sonic and formed a shield that when Artemis released her bow, it shattered into dust.

Sonic was amazed, he didn't knew Corinna could form a shield that quick and strong.

"Oh my, my, my, isn't it Corinna, the one who's helping Sonic to stop me. You're wasting your time, I'm too powerful that even Zeus can't stop me!"

"Well, you're wrong! You don't know Sonic's full potential, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover Hecate!" Corinna still had her shield up, and was forming it to be more stronger as she spoke to Hecate.

"If it was so. Artemis, destroy these two."

When Sonic was fully standing, he was ready to attack both Artemis and Hecate. However, Corinna stopped him.

"Sonic, go after Artemis, I can handle Hecate on my own."

Sonic wasn't too sure about it.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Positive. I know there's not a lot you know about me and I don't know a lot about you too, but trust me, I got a few tricks up my sleeve. Don't worry." Sonic was skeptical, but he nodded because he knew he had to trust her. He dashed to recollect his bow and his quiver of arrows and got Artemis' attention away from Corinna and spin dashed all around to confuse her. When she shot her arrows, each one missed, and it got her even more angry because before she was cursed, Artemis was known to never ever miss a shot at anyone or anything.

Sonic took one quick look to check on Corinna. She was using her shield still in one hand, with a large sword in the other. The sword itself look like Corinna formed it like she did with the shield.

"I am not one to judge, but I could've sworn Greek maidens to the Olympians don't have god like powers." He thought to himself.

His attention focused back on Artemis who was doing everything she could to do what her master commanded her. By now Artemis is getting more furious and her curse was becoming more powerful. Sonic spin dash in a dirt enough that dust formed and made it impossible for Artemis to see or shoot at him. This was his chance to hide in a tree to come up with a plan quick or it would be to too late for the game in the forest. He checked to see how much arrows he had left and there wasn't much, only four were left. This was a crazy idea, but Sonic thought that if he shot them all at once at Artemis, it might cause her to be confused and hopefully, luck will be at his side and one of them will hit her. It had to work, it was very risky, but it had to.

The dust by now was settling and the evening sky was getting darker ready to bring in another night. With his last four arrows in hand, he prepared his bow and spin dash high in the sky until he was over Artemis. Before she could realize where he was, Sonic released all the arrows and each one rapidly was heading to her. Surprisingly, Artemis got hit with two arrows, one at her upper arm and the other at her chest. She fell down and went into a death like sleep.

He landed to the ground and hurried to get the round cup that Zeus gave him to capture the curses. The curse was starting to leave Artemis, ready to join back with Hecate because it knew she was very close by. But before it could go anywhere, Sonic commanded:

"Be sealed in this cup made by the mighty of all creation and life. You're creator can't save you now you cursed curse of devastation!" He said, and the curse was sucked it and sealed, now it won't go anywhere to cause other devastation.

"Now I got to aid Corinna." He thought. However, Corinna and Hecate was no where to be seen. He knows he didn't travel anywhere and had to stay at this spot to that Artemis couldn't travel far too, so maybe their fight took them somewhere else in the forest without them noticing. Just a mile ahead, there was an explosion, and Sonic knew it didn't mean anything good. He manage to pick one arrow up and darted through the woods in the direction of where the explosion was.

"I'm coming Corinna!" He called out. That's when he found them, with Corinna slow to get up and Hecate ready to hit her with one of her power orbs. She gotten more powerful because her power orb was two times larger then from before.

Sonic shot his arrow at the orb and it caused the orb to hit a tree instead. When seeing Sonic, Hecate got mad.

"Corinna, you alright?" He asked when he came to her side.

"I'm fine. Thanks." She replied.

"It can't be, it can't be! How did you get here so quickly?!" Hecate was in dismay.

"Well, it might be two reasons. One, I'm the fastest thing alive, and two, it's a walk in the park to save the Greek gods."

"OH! Why you little good for nothing-" She yelled and sweared in Greek.

"You both are ruining my plans! Can't anyone see what I'm trying to achieve?! Especially you sis!"

"Wait, sis?!" Sonic look at Corinna, but she couldn't look at him, so she turned her head the opposite way.

"She didn't told you that we're sisters? Oh the irony! It makes things more interesting for you doesn't it Sonic?"

Now he understands why he felt he should've been careful when trusting Corinna. She's a sister to Hecate, and she better have good reason why she didn't told him.

It all makes sense now. It all make sense why Corinna was so worried beside fearing that her country would be destroyed and why she feared Hecate so much. It's her sister that's causing so much havoc, and she didn't even wanted to say anything about it. It could've help us if she told earlier because then we might've had a chance to stopping her early.

Suddenly, Hecate reached into her bag. It was small, but by the looks of Hecate that something in it meant a lot more.

"Now that you pests are in my reach, it's now time that I destroy both of you!" She took out a lighting bolt. It was big, bigger than Hecate, but she manage to have a hold on to it. It was powerful, it was filled with too much energy. Sonic knew right away it was one of Zeus' lighting bolts, and now Hecate was going to use it on them.

"Look out!" Sonic cried and grab hold of Corinna. They went in a tree and Hecate threw the lighting bolts at them, but it missed. It instead hit the branch they were on and it crack, causing the two to fall down and the lighting bolt hitting Hecate. She screamed in pain and was paralyzed for a minute. Suddenly, she turned into smoke, and was going in the ground. The lighting bolt meanwhile turned into a powder and disappeared in the air.

"It hurt me! I ruined my chance at destroying you two!" Her voice became more deep and evil sounding.

"Don't think that this is the end, I will have my last laugh!" And she faded into the ground as the first star appeared in the night sky.

* * *

When they arrived back at Mount Olympus, Corinna stayed away from Sonic as much as she can. Sonic wondered if she thought that he was mad at her for not telling him right away that she's related to Hecate, but he wasn't, instead he ain't too sure what's going to happen now since things are getting more tough between the both of them to save Greece.

"Maybe for now it is best that she's to herself a little, it might help her think and figure out what to do." Sonic thought.

The end the day on a good note though, Artemis is back. When she woken up she saw what she done and brought all the game to life. She couldn't find Sonic, Hecate, or Corinna, but she had a feeling she was needed back home and she was right. Zeus was filled with joy to see his daughter returned safe. When Sonic and Corinna came moments later, Zeus had to thank them both.

"Thank you Sonic and Corinna, because of you both we're almost there of stopping Hecate once and for all, and then Greece and her people can live in harmony once more." He said. Sonic gave a thumbs up, but he could tell that Zeus' was looking troubled when he mentioned that Hecate wanted to use his lighting bolts on him and Corinna.

Artemis' siblings are also glad to see her. Even her twin brother Apollo, who was the first to greet Artemis and embraced her telling how happy he is to see her as the goddess of the hunt once again. Heracles later privately mentioned to Sonic that when Apollo arrived back after healing the people in Athens that he'd been worried sick and feared that his sister would never return.

Once the greetings were done, Artemis went to make more arrows. They were made from the finest gold and silver that can only be found at Mount Olympus. She crafted them perfectly knowing that these arrows have to be even more perfect at a time like now. She gave all twenty of them to Sonic when she finished.

"Artemis, these are yours, I only have them because Zeus told me so." Sonic said.

"No, I want you to have them, you're a much better archer then I ever will." Hearing a goddess comment someone that's better then them was kinda flattering.

That night, Sonic was in the garden accompanied by Pegasus who was happily munching on an apple Sonic had for the winged horse. There a lot going on that it felt good to just sit and relax for a while. He admired the night sky with the moon shining brightly on Mount Olympus and down below, which illuminated the garden with its soft yellowish white glow. The great waterfall that gives the world access to water fell down strongly then ever because it was commanded to rain down on the southern part of Greece so that a drought can be prevented in time for the planting season.

This was when Sonic starting thinking of home again. He wondered how long was he been gone in his timeline and do they even know where he is. He doubt they do know because Corinna rushed him that he didn't had a chance to tell Tails where he'll be going and for what reason. He can only hope that he's not gone long enough that they'll start to worry about him.

Then he started thinking about Corinna and he realized that maybe she had good intentions, and he shouldn't judge her right away. She has shown that does care about Greece and had shown many times that like Sonic, she's also willing to protect it no matter what the cost is.

"Sonic?" The voice of Corinna from behind him interrupted his thoughts. He turned and saw Corinna, who look less worried, but more nervous.

"May we speak?" She asked. Sonic didn't said nothing but gave a small smile and nodded. Corinna asked Pegasus to leave and he did. She sat next to Sonic.

"I'm... I'm really sorry that I didn't told you. I was afraid that you wouldn't trust me and wouldn't go to Mount Olympus. I thought it was more important that I didn't told, but now I realized it was wrong."

"You don't have to apologize, I realize now that you had to do what you thought was best, you took a risk and I'm glad you did."

"But still, I shouldn't've. As a maiden to the gods I did something terrible. *sighs* I'm glad I'm not a goddess anymore because the burden would be more heavy for me to carry and the people would hate me for sure."

"You were a goddess?" Sonic asked surprisingly.

"Yes. Hecate and I are the children of Titan Perses and Asteria, who you know are also Greek gods, but they prefer to not live on Mount Olympus. While I am younger than Hecate, I was always like a big sister to her, and was always there for her no matter what. When we were adults, Zeus found us and figured he could make Olympian goddesses out of us. So, he invited Hecate and me to Mount Olympus and we stayed here since then. He gave us roles that we were assigned and thought what suited us. That's how Hecate became the goddess of magic, witchcraft, and spiritual talking of ghosts. And my role was the goddess of peace, harmony, and spiritual talking of lost souls who try to travel to the underworld Hades. We were then considered Olympians, and we did our roles well and the Greeks loved us. And while over time I was the one that loved all my people, Hecate wasn't like that and instead liked a certain few, and those were the mediums."

She paused.

"To her, if you weren't a medium or someone that has experience of talking to souls, then you're a waste and someone she won't look after. But that time when a man came to a medium to see if his wife will be healed by Apollo, Hecate knew she would die, so she lied in spite and was filled with laughter when she heard word of his wife's death. But... when she heard the guy cursed her, she cause his life to be filled with misery and loneliness, and she laughed even more at his suffering."

"Did you knew about this?" Sonic asked.

"I didn't, but I heard there was a lost woman who needed to be guided to the right way of Hades, and little did I realized it was the man's wife. She told me everything and that Apollo didn't saved her. So after I guided her to Hades, I told all of this to Zeus, who became very angry and his anger was well known to all of Greece. Hecate told right out what she'd done and she would do it again if she had to, and it angered Zeus even more. He removed her Olympian role and commanded to Heracles and Athena to cast her out of Mount Olympus and into the hands of Hades, where he kept her locked up all those years." Corinna look up at the moon, and there was a tear that Sonic noticed streamed on Corinna's cheek.

"And to keep this problem being known to the Greeks, I also had my Olympian role removed because he didn't wanted them to fear me, and he didn't wanted them know what Hecate done. And I became a maiden, but I was allowed to keep my goddess powers, while Zeus erased any memory and worship of me and Hecate."

"I'm sorry to hear that, that had to been very hard on you." Sonic said, and that was pretty much what he could say.

"It's... alright. I'm very much used to being a maiden. I always think that at lease I'm still here and that Zeus and the other Olympians still accept me, otherwise I would have no where to turn to and no place to call home."

She looked around her, and smiled.

"Mount Olympus is my home and it will always be my home, I wouldn't go anywhere but here forever. And hey, even though I'm not a goddess anymore I still love my people."

Sonic had to smile with Corinna.

"That's the way to think! They're still your people no matter what Corinna!" He said.

She smiled and they became silent once more, looking up at the moon, its almost hiding behind the earth, ready to give the sun its chance to be out.

Their silence and admiration to the night sky was interrupted by Heracles, Artemis, Apollo, Aphrodite, and Hermes running into the garden calling for Sonic and Corinna. Their facial expressions told Sonic that something was wrong.

"We'll talk later." He quickly said to her.

"Hecate has really done it this time! She sent out both Athena and Ares right here to Mount Olympus! She created her own army by using her evil powers, and it's going to cause us to have a major war between her and us!" Hermes cried out.

"No, no, this can't be happening!" Corinna said, sounding a lot more worried.

"Boy, when I get my hands on Hecate, I'm going to snap her neck so hard that her head will fly off!" Heracles said.

"We're not doing anything like that." Said Apollo. "Such violence like that would make our people fear us."

"Well, what can we do then?" Said Aphrodite. "We're talking about Athena, the goddess of wisdom, knowledge and warfare, and Ares, the god of war and violence. And the people know their roles, but they don't fear them, they instead love them because they use their roles for good. So I think I agree with Heracles on this. Be violent as they are. The people will understand."

"I still don't like it." He said.

"I don't either, but I guess we don't have a choice."

They were silent, heavy in thought, even Sonic. He can tell that the Greek gods are out of options.

"If only father would have his lighting bolts, we and him would win by a big landslide." Said Hermes.

"While Zeus may not have his lighting bolts." Corinna said. "We do have one thing, Sonic."

They look at her and then him.

"But he's not a god! He's just a... a... blue talking hedgehog with strange shoes!" Cried Apollo.

"That may be true, but who was the one that saved all of you, and who's the one that is will to risk his life just to save Greece?"

They were silent, knowing that she was right.

"Many of us started out low, but we shown that with hard work and determination, we can become greater! Sonic is our example to our people that they have to keep trying, and that's what we should still do!"

This made Sonic happy and he agreed with her a hundred percent. The gods agreed too.

"You know, you were always the positive and the thinker around here." Said Hermes.

And they all cheered and praised Corinna, including Sonic.

"Alright now," Sonic clapped his hands and step forward. "We got to work out a plan before she comes. Hermes, when will Hecate arrived with Athena, Ares, and her evil controlled army?"

"It seems like sunrise Sonic." Sonic look at the moon again, it got lower and he turned to the other side of the world, the sky there was getting to become a light blue with the stars going dim.

"Alright, we don't have much time, but we can do this."

* * *

Author's notes:

I thank you for reading my seventh chapter of " _Sonic and the Olympians!"_ If you haven't read any of the previous chapters yet, then please do or give this a like, a review or follow me because I'll be making more Fanfics in the future! From now on, I'll be publishing future chapters whenever I can. It would be easier for me if I work on a chapter when I can then trying to rush them out because I don't want to rush this story, but work on it on my own pace. Also, if you didn't know, this story was inspired by two Sonic games named _Sonic and the Secret Rings,_ and _Sonic and the Black Knight,_ but I do not own anything from those games, and they rightfully belong to SEGA!

I do not own Sonic or any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters, they rightfully are owned by SEGA. However, I do own credit to Corinna, who is my Greek Original Character maiden in this story that is helping Sonic to defeat Hecate. With that being said, I'll see you in the next chapter!


End file.
